A Blast From the Past
by Raigekijin
Summary: InuYasha has defeated Naraku, and everything is going fine, until Naraku's 'reincarnation' returns in the present, beginning his new reign of terror by kidnapping Kagome, her son, and Rin! Chapters are kinds short, sorry. Work in progress, please RR!
1. Naraku's Battle

Disclaimer: Futatsu no Kodou does not own InuYasha, unfortunately  
  
A/N: Hello there everyone. This is Futatsu no Kodou! Um, this is my first fic, so be nice ok? Flaming is not appreciated. Constructive criticism is. Reviews would be appreciated as well so that I can improve my writing. I'll tell you a little about myself before you get to the stuff you came here for, ok?  
  
I'm in High School, a freshman to be exact. I've been into manga and anime for about two years now. I first came in with YuYu Hakusho, but InuYasha quickly followed, along with Rurouni Kenshin. I got into manga shortly after with my friend Rebecca. I love Yu Watase's Fushigi Yugi and Ceres, along with Clamp's Cardcaptor Sakura. I won't tell you the rest, tis a long list. But anyway, meet my Beta Reader, one of my best friends, Lunar Kitty! *LK waves* Make sure to check out her fanfic's, I'll guarantee you'll love them! But, well, just read the story ok? And if you don't like it, tell me how to make it better! I will warn you, I will be using Japanese words in this story.  
  
Blast from the Past  
Chapter 1-Naraku's Battle  
  
"IT'S OVER NARAKU!" Came InuYasha's triumphant yell. The evil demon before them was wounded badly, after the climactic final battle. Naraku watched as the blood poured from his very heart, clutching his chest. All his embodiments lay long dead. Kagura was impaled by Kagome's sacred arrow, whilst Kanna had been felled by Miroku's sutra spell and Sango's Hiraikotsu. Naraku snarled through his teeth, wavering slightly as the blood welled up behind his hand.  
  
"It'll never be over InuYasha! I'll hunt you down if it's the last thing I do! I'll come back and cause you pain before I kill you, you hanyou bastard!" The demon vowed, rising shakily to his feet. He had already wounded the inu hanyou, but nothing could stand against InuYasha, fury unleashed as it was. His silver hair was stained with his own blood from an abdominal wound and several slashes marring his body, and his claws were covered in crimson stains. His amber eyes blazed with an internal fire, unquenchable and unstoppable. Kagome was dead. . .  
  
The Bakuryuuha was upon his enemy in an instant, shredding Naraku, their long standing enemy, to pieces with an ear piercing screech. It was over. They had been fighting that evil demon for four years, and it was finally over. Four years of searching for the elusive Shikon no Kakera. Four years of training to kill Naraku. And now, it was done. InuYasha heaved in his breath, turning around and staggered over to the others, small drops of blood falling to the ground with every step he took. He was injured badly, but he would live. Not a single one of them had come out of the battle unscathed. Miroku's shoulder was slashed and dislocated, Sango cut across her stomach, blood trickling down her forehead as well. Both of them would live as well. But Kagome was dead.  
  
As InuYasha went to Kagome, his half-brother watched the small group through eyes that shared the same tint as the hanyou's. Sessho-Maru looked down at Rin, who held tightly to his hand, biting her bottom lip. She'd become quite fond of Kagome in the brief time she'd known her, when InuYasha and Sessho-Maru had agreed to team up to beat Naraku.  
  
"He really does love her, doesn't he Sessho-Maru-sama?" The girl asked. She had grown since her 'death' at the hands of the wolves. Four years did a lot for one. The youkai lord looked as his little brother struggled to hold in his tears. He looked down at Rin once more, picking her up, and beginning to walk away from the scene, a sad look on his normally emotionless face.  
  
"Yes Rin. Yes he does. It will be alright." The girl sobbed into the youkai's kimono, comforted slightly by her Sessho-Maru's words and the awkward pats on her back as they strode from the battle sight.  
  
InuYasha looked down at her, at Kagome, oblivious to his brother's show of emotion. Her head was cradled in Kirara's blood stained pelt. She was so beautiful, her black hair framing her pale face, eyes closed in serenity. Miroku's touch was apparent in her hands crossed over her chest in a gentle look of repose. Her only apparent wound was the small hole leaking blood in her side, into which Naraku had inserted a source of pure miasma, the poison he produced. This was the end of it all. After all the times of getting up his courage to speak to her, he'd never even had time to tell her how much he loved her.  
  
She had died thinking he loved Kikyo, and for that he could never forgive himself. He had smelled her tears almost every night, smelled her fear and sadness, yet he could never bring himself to go to her. He had let go of the dead miko long ago. Even if she remained in this world after Naraku's death, she was merely a sham of her former self, driven only by hate and anger for her former love. She had died thinking he thought of her as a replacement, only Kikyo's reincarnation. He mentally cursed himself, bending over her body, the tears falling of their own accord and splattering upon the blood drenched earth, burning his gentled eyes. She had been the one to melt his heart, to steal away the coldness in his eyes, to melt his frosty soul. And she was dead. He still couldn't come to terms with it. Not now, and not ever.  
  
"InuYasha, is that you?" Came a soft, whispy voice. The astonished hanyou looked down. Kagome's liquid brown eyes were open, full of pain, and clouded, blurring her vision. In her right hand, she clutched the Shikon Jewel. Of it's own accord, the shards possessed by Naraku glittered, levitating and joining in a small flash to those Kagome possessed, forming the whole of the Shikon no Tama, which glittered white pink, purified by Kagome's rapidly fading miko spirit.  
  
"Kagome! You're alive!" He said, voice hoarse, eyed red from his abrupt tears. She smiled wanly as she tried and failed to lift a hand and lay it on InuYasha's cheek. Sango and Miroku, who had been weeping themselves, turned astonished eyes to the young woman.  
  
"Lady Kagome! You're alive! Praised be Buddha!" Miroku said happily. Sango's voice was choked with emotion, her words unintelligible as she continued to sob. Even Kirara was purring. But Kagome coughed up blood as she tried to speak, silencing everyone's sudden happiness. It was as worse as they had first thought. InuYasha clutched her rapidly cooling hands, the jewel between them. He didn't want her to leave, not now.  
  
"InuYasha, make a wish." She said softly. The hanyou before her, that she had loved for so long, bit back a sob. She was still dying. He brought her body to him with his clawed, blood stained hands, supporting her on his red haori clad chest.  
  
"Kagome. . ." She was still smiling, yet her eyes began to cloud, her body cooling and becoming rigid as death began to steal her away from him.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Come back! I love you! Don't leave me!" InuYasha wailed, his voice resembling a dog's frightened whimper. She still clutched the Shikon no Tama, and as InuYasha finally admitted his love for the young miko, the jewel they had quested so long for began to gleam.  
  
A brilliant flash of white light enveloped them all, forcing them to close their eyes, until when they opened them, they were in a peaceful, calming place, resembling the fake limbo between life and death InuYasha had been trapped in by the un-mother, so long ago. Lotus blossoms floated serenely upon the clear lake surface, in which small koi danced about. Sakura blossoms fell all around them, floating in whirling patterns that coated the dog demons silver hair and clothes.  
  
Standing before them was a graceful figure, clad in ancient armor. Her lustrous black hair hung to her waist, and she had a calm and soothing face. A sword hung at her hip, well used by the look of it. By the virtue of being in Kagome's possession, the woman had finally defeated the demons that had plagued her for centuries. She smiled gently at them. It was Midoriko.  
  
"InuYasha, you have collected all of the Shikon no Kakera, and the Shikon no Tama is whole once more. What are you going to do? Will you become the full demon you wanted to be?" Her voice was steady and collected, as she stood there in stoicism. Her eyes were a soft brown, and as they looked down on InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku something akin to love and pity reached them. They were all so young, and yet, had lived through so much hardship and strife, as she had in her mortal life.  
  
InuYasha silently looked down at Kagome's still body, choking back a cry and fighting to keep his voice steady, as he began to voice his wish. . .  
  
A/N: Lordie, are you hooked?! Probably not, after all, this is my first fanfiction. But, well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what he wished for!! Mwuahahahaha! *Is listening to the first Inu movie theme* Well, drop by the reviews page and tell me how to make this better. I'm improving the story constantly, so things will change slightly over time. I'm also experimenting with HTML and stuff, like how come it won't let me put in the periods, like when a person trails off when their speaking? If anyone knows how to fix that, please put it in a review! Future warning, if I diss my own stuff, don't be alarmed, I do it all the time. It's my 'I'm depressed' mode. *Lunar Kitty sighs and nods* But anyway, next chapter, Ryou's Monster! 


	2. Ryou's Monster

Disclaimer: Futatsu no Kodou STILL doesn't own InuYasha. Damn.  
  
A/N: Hello there everybody! It's me and I'm back! So, if you're here, I assume you read the first chapter right! Yeah! So, how do you like it? This little section is dedicated to Alana Star and Kikyous Revenge, my first reviewers! Thankee! ;) But anyway, reviews still greatly appreciated. If this story ever disappears then reappears, well, my computer is strange, so you know. But, on a different note, if you'd like me to read your story, review and I will! *Is trying to bribe people into reviewing* And also, here are these people's current ages. Kagome is 25. Ryou is around 6. Rin is 18. Sessho-Maru and InuYasha, who knows; not me!  
  
A Blast from the Past  
Chapter 2-Ryou's Monster  
  
Kagome woke abruptly, startling herself, her hand unconsciously clutching her side. That had been a strange dream. Well, it had been true, but that battle had been five years ago, so it puzzled the miko that she would remember it now. She brushed the thought away. They were safe here in the present, as safe as possible when in the company of a protective hanyou. As she looked around her, the comforting atmosphere of her bedroom began to relax her. A small snort brought her head slowly to the left, and she smiled down at her mate, who was making muffled noises as he noted the absence of her familiar form beside him.  
  
InuYasha abruptly opened his amber eyes as a shrill wail echoed throughout their small apartment. Kagome briefly clapped her hands over her ears to shut out the offending noise as InuYasha propped himself up on his elbow and winked roguishly at her.  
  
"It's your turn." He said. The woman rolled her eyes at her husband a little before slowly dragging herself out of bed and the warm covers, making her way across the hall, her feet sinking into the carpeted floor. It was a small place, but suitable for herself, InuYasha, and their son. The only rooms beside the two bedrooms were the bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen, but it was enough for their small family, or pack as InuYasha frequently called it.  
  
She cracked open the other bedroom's door and moved to flick on the light switch on the wall. The small lamp illuminated a child's room, filled with bright, vibrant colors and shapes. Huddled under the red covers was a small boy, whimpering in fear. Kagome made soft soothing noises in the back of her throat as she sat down on the bed and drew back the fluffy woolen sheets.  
  
Her son looked up at her through deep; clear sapphire eyes that made you want to sigh. He'd break a lot of hearts one day with those eyes. He had long, thick black hair, through which small white dog ears peeked, twitching sporadically. Already, the child was calming with his mother present.  
  
"Ryou dear, what's wrong?" She asked quietly, attempting to further calm the child. He frequently had nightmares and the like, so this was a common routine, hence InuYasha's earlier remark. She'd never really thought of them as more than regular child's imaginations gone wild, but then again, she had to make sure every time. The Shikon no Tama may be gone, but demons were still bloodthirsty for any miko, and one as strong as Kagome in this present time was exceptionally rare.  
  
The little boy pointed out the window with a small, shaking hand, drawing his mother's attentions to the square glass, half covered by red curtains.  
  
"There was a big scary monster outside my window mommy! Where's daddy? Get him to make it go away!" Ryou wailed, his voice returning to the same intensity it had been at before. Immediately, upon hearing the word 'daddy', InuYasha was in the room, shrugging on a loose bathrobe over his boxers. He picked up his son in a comforting embrace, rocking him slowly, and assuring him that he wouldn't let any monsters get him. Kagome was the one who could get the stubborn Ryou to eat his veggies, or play nice, but only InuYasha had the ability to soothe the boy of his persistent nightmares.  
  
The young parents waited for their son to resume his sleep, worried expressions on their faces. Kagome silently checked the small circular clock on Ryou's painted walls. 12:30, an hour exactly after he had awoken last night. It has started barely a week ago, with 9:30. It had progressed on hour each night. Something had to be done, this wasn't normal at all.  
  
"Do you think it was a demon Kagome?" InuYasha asked, hands crossed over his chest, a furrow between his silver brow. Kagome ran a hand through her hair, looking thoughtful. Maybe it was a dream youkai? One that possessed and fed off the terrorized dreams of children? But, that couldn't be it.  
  
"I didn't sense anything." She said, worry beginning to invade her mind. She and InuYasha had known when they became mates that demons of all sorts would target Ryou as a way to get back at his parents, but she'd never imagined such a thing would happen in her world. In the Sengoku Jidai maybe, but not here. Of course they still returned to the Feudal Age often. Miroku and Sango could get through the well now, thanks to one of InuYasha's wishes, but, they stuck out to much in this world. They weren't used to it, and didn't seem able to adapt well. A demon hunter and a monk, both accustomed to fighting youkai. The two had finally gotten married, but, irony of all ironies, no children for Miroku. Apparently, Sango was barren, one of the 'essential organs' injured in her desperate fight with her brother, Kohaku, when her entire village had been destroyed. Not that Miroku needed an heir now. Naraku was dead, and the Kazaana in his hand had sealed.  
  
InuYasha's voice brought her back to the present, as she blinked and looked up. He had just said something about not smelling demon scent anywhere about. She nodded absently, closing her eyes, and reaching out with her powers. No, she still couldn't sense anything evil. She could sense her neighbors, and a few animals, but no demons, except the pair that lived next door, and they were ancient. Perhaps Ryou was just having nightmares. It happened one hour later each day, consecutively. That still seemed to coincidental to be true.  
  
She yawned loudly, drawing her mates concerned attentions. He had softened considerably since she had first met him. Like Kikyo had been heard to comment back in the past before she disappeared, Kagome had melted his frosty heart, and gentled his eyes. Well, it wasn't perfect. He still occasionally called her a wench, or bitch, on the New Moon, but not in front of Ryou, for which she was grateful. She didn't want her son exposed to such language. At least, not yet. He patted her shoulder affectionately.  
  
"Why don't you go back to bed. I'll just watch the brat for a bit." He said, smiling, fangs briefly visible. She nodded, before yawning once more. Man, she needed some sleep. It had been a very, very long week.  
  
As she trudged back to bed, no one noticed, sensed, or smelled the person lurking outside on a sturdy tree branch, red eyes flashing briefly, before a white animal pelt swirled about it, and disappeared.  
  
A/N: Ooooooh! Suspenseful, ain't it! ^.^ But, anywho, thanks for my first two reviewers again. Especially Kikyous Revenge, I adjusted it, criticism helps. I'm updating this story so frequently, because the ideas are just flowing from my head right now, but it'll probably slow down soon. I'll also be tweaking and correcting things from previous chapters, so if something seems different, well, cause it is. *is listening to Heart of Sword* See ya'll later, look for the next chapter, Kagura's Feather! 


	3. Kagura's Feather

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha. If I did, Kikyo would be dead.  
  
A/N: Hey there everybody! Man, this is going by fast. All my classes are easy, until next semester anyway, so I have lots of free time. I hope you're enjoying my story! This chapter is dedicated to Lunar Kitty, my beta reader. *Lunar Kitty is thrilled* Thank you again for everyone who reviewed, and, keep up the tips! They help, I promise! I'll put the flash backs in {} so you know them from everything else. There are finally some teensy bits of fluff in this chapter! Woohoo! Fluff!  
  
A Blast from the Past  
Chapter 3-Kagura's Feather  
  
The next morning Kagome woke herself late, stretching luxuriously and yawning away her tiredness. It had been a late night yesterday, well, technically an early morning, what with Ryou and his "monster". Thankfully, InuYasha didn't have work today, since it was Saturday, so the two of them were going to take their son to the park. Hopefully, that would get his mind of things.  
  
She shook her head at herself as she made her way to the adjoining bathroom. Who would have thought InuYasha, the irritating hanyou, could have ever fit into her world? He even had a decent job, as a self defense instructor with a respected martial arts school. As Kagome stepped onto the cold tiles of her bathroom, inadvertently shivering, she began reflecting on a few more things.  
  
Demons and half demons were still around today. It wasn't until the final battle that she had even realized, because their spirits were so very different that those from the Sengoku Jidai. But, she didn't have to worry about much. Demons were part of civilized society now. In fact, most of the people in InuYasha's classes were at least part demon, due to the intricacies and success of the demon information network. Kagome drew herself out of her thoughts and went to turn on the sink. Nothing happened.  
  
That was peculiar. Maybe the water heater had blown, or something. You never could get a decent apartment these days. Just to be sure, she jiggled the handle on the showerhead. Much to her relief, the water spurted out, cool and icy. That was good. She didn't want to have to use the neighbor's bathroom again. The fish youkai were weird enough as it was. Maybe she'd accidentally clogged the sink.  
  
After a quick shower, the miko wrapped her damp black hair in a towel and proceeded across the carpeted hall to the kitchen, following the enticing smells detected by her nose. It didn't lie, as a full plate of breakfast was already awaiting her. Who would ever have thought her mate was a brilliant cook? InuYasha bustled by, somehow managing to land a gentle kiss on her mouth as he placed two more plates down on their wooden dining table. Still as sweet as ever, her husband was.  
  
Smiling, she decided to get him back. What with Ryou's nightmares, they hadn't had much 'quality time' lately. As he bent over to retrieve a dropped fork, she maneuvered behind him, and bent over his shoulder, to snag a lingering kiss. InuYasha made a small purring noise in the back of his throat that made shivers of pleasure run down Kagome's spine. He reached up a hand, to pull Kagome into his lap. Once she was situated, she snaked her hands behind his neck, and InuYasha was fishing for another kiss when Ryou tore into the room.  
  
He blinked his baby peepers, his black hair and ears mussed from play already. Seeing his parents, he looked puzzled. The little hanyou scratched his head briefly, letting his ears cock and relax of their own volition as he watched their eyes grow wider.  
  
"Mommy, why are you on daddy's lap?" He asked innocently. As each of his parents was searching furtively for a safe excuse as to why they'd been kissing, and what that was to them, Ryou shrugged and climbed up to sit on Kagome's lap in turn, managing to sniff the food at the same time, which made him all the more adorable. He positioned himself to his liking before holding up a small fist.  
  
"Look what I found Mommy!" He said, unclenching his hand to reveal a large white feather. He waved it in front of Kagome's nose, causing her to sneeze. As she smiled, a scene unfolded unbidden in her minds eye.  
  
{Flash}  
  
"So InuYasha, you and your miko friend have to come to finally get rid of Naraku eh? Well, I would like to tell you to go ahead-" The woman paused, arching forward in pain from an unseen source, allowing a small gasp to escape her lips. The small pink beads from her hair clattered to the ground, followed quickly by a large white feather as the wind youkai drew herself up and grabbed her fan, unfolding it with a snap.  
  
"-except for the fact that he has my HEART!" She screeched as she drew back her arm to further unleash her fans devastating power. Kagome scrambled to nock and arrow to her bow. They couldn't be beaten so early on. They couldn't be beaten before they'd even reached Naraku. Kouga had already fallen to Kagura a year previous, and she'd avenge his death as well.  
  
"KAGURA!" She yelled, drawing back her bow string tightly. The wind incarnation turned towards the sound, only to see a sacred arrow streaking to the place where her heart should have been.  
  
{Flash}  
  
A pair of heavy, clawed hands gripping her shoulders drew her out of her dream. InuYasha looked at her quietly, amber eyes revealing his inner fear and concern as he tried to restrain a hyper bouncing Ryou.  
  
"Kagome, are you well? Your miko powers flared just now." He said, dog ears cocked forward, waiting for his mate's explanation. She smiled wanly, trying to reassure him. It was just some memories back to haunt her. To fill the pregnant pause, she turned to Ryou.  
  
"Ready to go to the park?"  
  
A/N: Ok! The end of the third chapter! Kind of lame and short, I know. InuYasha has changed some, since his feudal adventures. After being married to Kagome for five years, he's very mellow. Mostly still the dog demon we all know and love, but more caring, gentle, and patient. Married life will do that to you I've heard. Sorry for those of you who wanted him to stay the same, he changed. ^.^ Oh well! Deal with it, okay? Next chapter: Kaana's Mirror! 


	4. Kanna's Mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but, hey, I might own Sessho-Maru. ;)  
  
A/N: Here I am again, with my fourth chapter! Gomen ne, the chapters are so short. How do you like it so far? Good? I should certainly hope so. ^.^ But anyway, please review if you have the time. It's very heartening for me, you know? My school is doing spirit week now. Today was tacky day. Imagine a girl in dressage boots to her knees, a black skirt, white hose, a pink shirt, and a multicolored crocheted vest, not to mention pigtails and ten collar necklaces. Tomorrow, I go Renaissance for Blast From the Past day (see where my title came from). I'd wear Japanese stuff, but I don't have any. *sniffle* I'm trying to keep each chapter at least 1,000 words, and so far I'm succeeding, their still kind of short though. This chapter is dedicated to Mistress Fire Hazard, who gave me a shout out in her Fushigi Yugi fanfiction! Enjoy!  
  
Blast From the Past  
Chapter 4-Kanna's Mirror  
  
Kagome reveled in the peace that pervaded the small park near Higurashi Shrine. InuYasha lay draped beside her on the park bench, catching a brief nap in the warm afternoon sun. It really was amazing really, the miko mused as she watched her son play in the sandbox, thoroughly filling his clothes with dirt and sand. The demons and hanyous of this age had adapted well, masking their ki and using handy concealing spells. Any demon or powerful miko could see through them of course, but regular humans only saw others of their kind. What a panic would spread if regular people actually knew of the existence of demons!  
  
She smiled gently as InuYasha draped his arm across her shoulder, mumbling protectively in his sleep. Both he and Ryou appeared normal blue eyed, black haired humans, thanks to the concealing spell. It was a very good thing. She knew she could trust InuYasha to wear a hat over his dog ears, but she couldn't keep one on Ryou if she glued it to his head.  
  
An elderly couple walked by and waved to Kagome, smiling. The woman commented something about the nice young couple to her husband, who nodded slowly. Any normal person would be surprised to find that the pair was actually tanuki youkai around the age of at least a few hundred years. The elders paused, and watched Ryou.  
  
"Ah, see dear, what a nice little puppy there. Congratulations dearie." The woman said, winking knowingly to Kagome. She smiled, and dipped her head as the couple walked off. If a demon in the Sengoku Jidai had said that her, she'd have thought them mad.  
  
"Mommy! Look what I found!" Suddenly, Kagome found herself blinking at her reflection through a small shard of dirty mirrored glass. Puzzled, she reached up her hand and lowered the item, revealing Ryou's sapphire pupils. Just as she was about to take the sharp shard from him, the boy giggled and grinned while maneuvering into his mother's lap, his favorite perch. As she looked down, the boy positioned the mirror to reflect her face again, making her close her eyes as it reflected the sun's light as well, somehow bringing to the surface another memory.  
  
{Flash}  
  
"You killed my sister." The young looking demon stared at them all blankly, her silver mirror hidden clasped behind her back. Her eyes were void of any emotion, but they weren't the only thing about her that was a void. Her white hair framed a pale frame, upon which hung a white slip. The incarnation's voice was monotone and empty as she stared at Kagura's contorted body; as empty as the rest of her. As she reached for her soul devouring mirror Sango and Miroku stepped forward.  
  
"Kagome! InuYasha! You two go on ahead, we'll handle Kanna!" The monk yelled dropping his staff to ready the rosary that bound shut his Kazaana and grabbing a sutra spell as well. Sango nodded her agreement, her Hiraikotsu unslung and at the ready. They couldn't be defeated yet. Kirara growled as the void youkai began to unveil her mirror.  
  
{Flash}  
  
Heads swiveled in Kagome's direction instantly all around the park, as the flare of miko power generated a light that could have covered a city block, for those youkai and miko sensitive or powerful enough to sense it. Ryou himself whimpered, clutching Kagome's shirt, while InuYasha bolted upright just in time to catch Kagome as she slumped forward. She had fainted.  
  
When Kagome awoke, it was her own bedroom in her apartment that greeted her. Bewildered, she glanced at the clock on her dresser drawer. The glowing green letters read 1:25. With a muffled groan, she turned over, meeting a very wide awake hanyou. His blue eyes were wide open, and his jet black hair revealed the absence of a certain fluffy white pair of dog ears, almost as if he was under the influence of a concealing spell, which she knew he wasn't.  
  
"Are all the doors locked?" She asked quietly, cursing herself mentally. How could she have forgotten that today was the night of the new moon? The night that InuYasha lost his demon powers and became a normal human? Of course, tonight was the night InuYasha was the most irritable as well. In the Sengoku Jidai, weakness could get you killed, and being a human meant having weakness. True to that thought, he scoffed.  
  
"Feh. Of course they are wench. The windows too." A quick glance told her that Tetsusaiga was lying directly between the two of them, in easy reach. Her mate's survival instincts still had not waned. Just as Kagome was readying herself a scathing reply, a shrill scream echoed through the apartment. It was 1:30. Which meant it was Ryou. She threw back the covers and hurried to the boy's room to comfort the child. Perhaps she'd catch a dream youkai? His nightmares must be very persistent. As she scooped him up, and rocked the whimpering boy back and forth, she sent out her awareness, but couldn't sense a youkai.  
  
Quick as a flash, a heavy weight settled over the two of them, smothering her and her son. It was warm and furry, but it reeked of something rotten. She couldn't move. Ryou screeched in fear, adding his din to Kagome's scream as she realized what that smell that clung to the pelt was.  
  
It was miasma.  
  
A/N: Naraku's BACK! Bwuahahahahaha! But anyway, how'd you like? Review please? ( I'll try to make my chapters longer if you do! I'm also going to be doing some reformatting soon, so check it out when I finish with it! *Is listening to Scarlet from Ceres* Next chapter! Sessho-Maru's Awakening! For Kikyous Revenge, Miasma is the stuff that Naraku produces, the corrosive poison stuff. 


	5. SesshoMaru's Awakening

Disclaimer: ho-hum. Rumiko-sama owns InuYasha, not I.  
  
A/N: Hello everybody. This is my fifth chapter of Blast From the Past! Yes! ^.^ But anyway this chapter will be dedicated to Sunshine Cat. Arigato for the nice compliment. And author is want I want to be. But, in this chapter, we'll be going back to the Sengoku Jidai. If people want to say that Sessy isn't acting like himself, it's because Rin has taught him how to love.  
  
A Blast From the Past  
Chapter 5-Sessho-Maru's Awakening  
  
The lord of the Western Lands entered his castle in a flurry of slammed doors, an anxious look half hidden under a calm visage. Whereas five years had passed in the modern world accessible through the well, so had five years passed in the feudal era. InuYasha had been changed by Kagome's influence, and so had Sessho-Maru been changed, by another's. The formally cold hearted youkai had learned several lessons during his little brother's absence, one of which had been how to love.  
  
The pitter patter of webbed feet on the castle's stone floors echoed throughout the hall, announcing Jaken's presence. The toad looking creature hastily bowed to his master, and fell into step behind him, looking rather flustered.  
  
"Lord Sessho-Maru! Several of your allies have-" The little toad began, before the dog demon cut him off with a single raised hand. His tail unwound itself from around his shoulder and began to twitch back and forth in an agitated manner.  
  
"How is Rin?" He asked, his booted feet making quick time through his castle's many twisting and turning corridors. The taiyoukai passed several servants in his route, all of which bowed to him before continuing their assigned duties. The lord had been this anxious for about a month now, and for good reason. Lady Rin was expecting!  
  
"Ah, hmm, she's fine my Lord!" Jaken managed to squeak out, as his master's twitching and furry tail knocked a decorative vase from its table. Thankfully, one of the maids scrambled for it, and just managed to catch it before it fell and shattered, letting out a sigh as she replaced it on the stand allotted it.  
  
Sessho-Maru didn't even notice.  
  
The taiyuokai's castle had changed over the last few years. Rin's touch was paticuraly evident in the tasteful and colorful rugs, tapestries, and ornaments put about artistically in the once stark and bare interior.  
  
Nodding briefly, Sessho-Maru left Jaken at a large pair of polished wooden doors. He pushed them open and closed them behind him, emerging in his private chambers. Rin was sitting on an overstuffed cushion, feet propped in front of her, mending a tear in one of Sessho-Maru's numerous white kimonos.  
  
As soon as he entered the room, she made to stand, a smile on her face, but her mate was by her side in an instant, mirroring her unbridled smile. He had changed so much, as evident by the open show of feeling plastered on his face. The youkai lord breathed in her scent, reveling in her earthy and natural smell. She must have been gardening again. He could also smell that she would give birth soon. To his pup. His hanyou pup.  
  
By the fates, he understood now, why his half-brother despised demons so. As soon as the neighboring youkai daimyo had heard that the Lord of the West had taken a human mate, and even had a hanyou pup on the way, they had turned against him. Attacks were a weekly occurrence now. Several of the demons he'd conquered and subdued had rebelled already. That is what he'd been doing out of the castle. Taking care of a couple of dragon enemies.  
  
"Sessho-Maru, are you injured at all?" Rin asked, craning her neck to inspect every inch of him for a visible wound. He shook his head briefly, much to Rin's relief. She patted the cushion beside her, and he sat down gratefully, wrapping his remaining arm about her as she leaned against him. She placed the kimono to the side, and brought his hand to her rounded stomach. He could feel the small life within, which brought an even broader smile to his handsome face.  
  
"LORD SESSHO-MARU!!" Came Jaken's sudden, choked voice. Sessho-Maru looked up sharply, hugging Rin to him protectively and instinctively. Was it another attack? The little toad demon practically charged through to doors, panting wildly, pointing out the door.  
  
"Lord Sessho-Maru! There is a clan of neko demons attacking the castle!!" He said, hopping up and down in his haste to relay the news to his lord and lady. Sessho-Maru sighed softly. This was the second this week. Rin gave him an encouraging shove, pushing her jet black hair away from her face.  
  
"You go on now. I'll be fine, just don't get hurt." She said, her liquid brown eyes radiating her love, trust, and confidence in her mate. He got to his feet, and looked down to the two swords at his hip. Tensaiga would protect him. He looked back at his mate once more before going off to face his new enemy.  
  
Sessho-Maru strode through his castle in a matter of moments. His stalwart allies were holding of the cat demons well, but, well, with his assistance, they'd be gone much quicker. He cracked his knuckled sharply, smirking as the green stripes on his hand began to grow. His poison claws were ready.  
  
Back in the castle, Rin managed to get up by using the table for support. She knew she'd be in labor soon. She'd been pregnant for a little over seven months long now. She smiled happily as the pup within her kicked, as she made her way to the window. Sessho-Maru was doing well, and she knew he'd be back in no time.  
  
She turned away from the window and sat down once more, returning to her needle work and awaiting the return of her mate. She needed to speak to him about something. The creak of the doors opening a few minutes later, and a few stealthy footsteps made her smile. It was her mate's game, to sneak up on her, and she was frankly surprised that she'd heard him.  
  
"Hello my dear." Came a voice, but, it wasn't Sessho-Maru's. She gasped, and tried to rise and turn around, but something warm and furry enfolded her, cutting off her gasp, as she was abruptly whisked away.  
  
A/N: And that's it for chapter 5!! So, how is it? Please review, ok? I'll give you a chapter every review I get. Deal? The next chapter is called Kagome's Well, and will feature Sessho-Maru and InuYasha. Thanks yo my beta for help on Rin's abduction. Bye now! 


	6. Kagome's Well

Disclaimer: Stop asking. I don't own InuYasha.  
  
A/N: Welcome to the sixth chapter of my fan fiction! Woohoo! Finally! Time to break out the champagne and party! (I wish.) But, on to business. This is the first chapter dedicated to someone not on FF.Net. This one is for my friend Rebecca, a fellow member of K.R.E, my manga writing group. She absolutely hates fanfiction, to be perfectly blunt, but, she's still my best friend anyway. I've known her forever (well, as long as I can remember). Most people don't think friendships work when one person is four years older than the other, but they do. Rebecca is like my sister. Her name, in Japanese, is Yumi. Forgive me for prattling on and on. I think I'll let you read the story now.  
  
A Blast From the Past  
Chapter 6-Kagome's Well  
  
-In the Sengoku Jidai, Japan-  
  
Sessho-Maru rolled his shoulder absently as he made his way back to his chambers. The fight hadn't lasted long. The neko demons, however much pride they took in their own skill, were no match for the youkai Lord of the West. They were getting more persistent, and more desperate. What possessed them to fight in such a way? There was even something, something soulless about those demons. They had fought on even with the most grievous of injuries. Something had even smelled wrong about them, but, then again, he might be mistaken, though his instincts told him otherwise.  
  
As he shouldered his way into the inner chambers that he and Rin shared, a horrible stench wafted towards him and assaulted his ever so sensitive nose. Sessho-Maru had never thought to smell that stench ever again. Naraku's miasma, along with something more, something. . . dead. He gagged by reflex. The scent was strong, that made him feel as if he was smothering. Subtly underplayed among the stench of miasma could be found traces of triumph, malice, and pure sadistical glee. He panicked.  
  
"RIN!" He barked out, using his inhuman speed to check every room in the suite. The smell was fading, yet still undeniably fresh. Naraku had been here. And he had taken Rin. He would pay, no doubt about that.  
  
Jaken was startled as his lord positively crashed out of his rooms. And the creature meant crashed, considering that he had to dodge a falling door, smashed clean through the middle. The next thing the little toad knew, he was being shaken by the throat.  
  
"Where is Rin?! You were supposed to be watching this room Jaken!" Sessho- Maru hissed, positively enraged. His eyes were beginning to take on a red tint, the strips upon his cheeks becoming jagged. The pitiful servant managed only to choke out a few words.  
  
"Isn't she in there m'lord?" He squawked as Sessho-Maru slammed him hard against a nearby stone wall. He began to regret speaking up as the inu youkai strode forcefully through the halls.  
  
"If she WAS in the room, would I be asking you why SHE WASN'T THERE?!" He roared, tightening his choke hold on his servant's scrawny green neck. This enabled Jaken unable to reply. The other hired staff was already spreading the word. Lady Rin was missing.  
  
As soon as he exited his castle, Sessho-Maru tossed Jaken to the ground, gathering his tail around his shoulder before booting the toad back to his feet.  
  
"Jaken. Expect a prolonged absence on my part. Take care of the castle. I'm sure you can handle that?" The taiyoukai hissed out, adding a weighted threat on the last words. Jaken bowed several times, panting to get his breath back, and sweating from fear.  
  
"Yes M'Lord!" He had time to say before Sessho-Maru's tail billowed out behind him. The handsome dog demon's eyes turned red and elongated into those of an animal's. His fangs grew sharper even as the stripes on his cheeks grew jagged and chaotic. Within second, after being shrouded in mist, the gigantic youkai emerged in his true form, that of a large dog. The crescent moon upon his forehead was a blatant identification. He needed speed and power now, and this form would give it to him.  
  
He growled low. Now was the time to act, and act he would. Several short bounds had him over the castle's tall walls and plowing unhindered through the large and rampant forests. As he made his trek through his lands, his mind searched frantically for an answer as to why Naraku was still here. He had seen him die, and helped in the act. So why was he here?  
  
There was only one explanation for all this. If he recalled correctly, his little brother would be spending some time in the 'modern time'. Apparently, InuYasha and his mate traveled through a dry well somewhere in the forest where his half-brother had been killed by the miko bitch, Kikyo. Ah, but she'd certainly made it difficult enough to kill Naraku. Always getting in the way, stealing shards. Well, at least she was out of the picture now. She hadn't been seen in years, perhaps she'd finally died again.  
  
His keen mind was working at a feverish pace that matched the dog demon form's furious speed at which he was covering his lands. He passed several human villages, but they did not fear, for after taking Lady Rin as a mate, he'd stopped terrorizing humans at her bequest.  
  
Had InuYasha been affected by all this? He wondered. He must have been, for, if his assumptions were correct, InuYasha would be this Naraku's first and prime target. How could he not be? And if he had struck at Sessho- Maru, he must have already lashed at InuYasha. Was his mate too, stolen away. If that evil bastard had laid one finger on Rin, he'd rip his eyes out himself. And, if their pup was harmed, there would be hell to pay.  
  
There, there it was. He managed to calm himself with an ease that come from practice, making it easier to assume his human-like form. He threw his tail over his shoulder before placing his hand on the dry well's rim, looking in. His eyes met dirt at the bottom. He'd seen his brother and his mate disappear this way, and, he sniffed lightly. Yes, Naraku's trail led here, and he could smell Rin's fear and her own unique scent. He'd get that bastard. No simple well would stop Sessho-Maru, Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
With a quick motion, the taiyoukai bounded over the wooden rim of the well, unknowing of what was about to take place.  
  
A/N: There it is. Chapter 6. ^.^ Well, what can I say? We get a glimpse into the wonderful intricacies of Sessho-Maru's mind. Gomen ne, Kikyo fans, for calling her a bitch, but, it's just Sessho-Maru's opinion (or mine). Next chapter, Brother's Meeting! 


	7. Brother's Meeting

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, don't own InuYasha. . .  
  
A/N: Konbanwa everyone! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long! I've been doing lots of things with my Beta Club, practicing my flute for All County Band, and playing waitress. This chapter is dedicated to another of my friends, Erin, or as we all know her, Sunshine Cat. Thanks for the reviews! But anyway, I'm back for our next chapter that involves InuYasha getting jacked up on a wall by Sessy! But anyway, chapter away!!! *rides off into the sunset*  
  
A Blast From The Past  
Chapter Seven-Brother's Meeting  
  
InuYasha was beginning to get worried. Of course, Kagome had only been gone for a scant five minutes, but InuYasha was always paranoid on the nights of the new moon when he lost all of his inherent half demon powers. He'd gained a recent, slight respect, for the human side of himself, but that didn't mean he liked not being able to smell his mate's scent, or hear what she was doing from the other side of the apartment.  
  
The loud silence of the room threatened to overwhelm InuYasha as he set there, staring defiantly at the clock, as though daring it to start beeping or something. Kagome should be back any time now, with news of their son's most recent monster nightmare.  
  
The large mirror propped up on Kagome's bureau gleamed as a car with bright headlights passed by the apartment, divulging InuYasha's reflection from its silvery surface. His normally silver-white hair was jet black, his eyes a dark blue, and of course he was without his signature dog ears. The mirror showed InuYasha the human, not InuYasha the hanyou.  
  
The seconds crawled by with an infinite slowness as InuYasha ever so slowly drew Tetsusaiga towards him, with fingers lacking their normal claws. Kagome was taking too long. Seven minutes was long enough to check on Ryou. Something must have happened, InuYasha's anxious human mind concluded. That had to be it.  
  
With that in mind, InuYasha belted on his father's fang. Well, it was his fang that adorned the sword now. He belted it across his bare chest, letting it hang down across his back, partially obscured from view by his unkempt black mane. As much as he tried to muffle his footsteps, he winced as the floor beneath him creaked loudly at every movement.  
  
"Kagome!" He hissed as he reached the bedroom door, looking down and across the hall. Ryou's room lights were on, and the door was cracked open slightly, letting a small stream of pale light shine through, leaving a pale streak across InuYasha's muscular form. He heard no answer to his call.  
  
"Ka-" InuYasha began to call his mate's name once more, when he felt an ever so familiar presence. Before his human body had time to act, a viciously clawed hand reached out to catch a firm grip on his throat before lifting him up and slamming him bodily into the nearest wall. A small whoosh of air escaped his lips as he had the wind knocked out of him, looking down at the glowering face of his attacker.  
  
It was his half-brother, Sessho-Maru.  
  
He tried to speak, his feet kicking feebly nearly a foot off the ground. He didn't know what the hell Sessho-Maru was doing in his apartment, let alone the present time, but he certainly wasn't just going to go limp. Unfortunately, Sessho-Maru's firm grasp of his throat prevented any coherent speech, so the younger brother had to settle for a few measly gurgles.  
  
"Where is Rin?" Sessho-Maru demanded, shaking InuYasha's frail and weakened human body for emphasis. InuYasha's eyes widened slightly, and his mouth opened soundlessly. In response, Sessho-Maru loosened his death grip slightly, to allow speech.  
  
"What kind of shit are you babbling about Sessho-Maru?" InuYasha croaked, managing somehow to smirk before his elder brother renewed his fierce grip on his esophagus. Sessho-Maru didn't know why InuYasha bothered to deny anything. Naraku's trail led right through his house, and along with it, Rin's. This was what happened to full demons when they finally started trusting younger, hanyou brothers, wasn't it? Then, as he took a longer whiff of smell, much to InuYasha's puzzlement, a realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Wait a minute. That hadn't been his realization. That had been an ever aggressive Inuyasha landing a square kick to his groin. Itai.  
  
When Sessho-Maru finally recovered himself, which didn't take too long, he stood up and stared coldly at his younger brother, who was standing quite defiantly. At least, as defiant as one could look in a pair of black boxers with an old looking sword strapped to one's back and a purpling bruise on one's neck. InuYasha cocked an eyebrow at his brother's amused expression, before Sessho-Maru gestured absently in the direction of Ryou's room.  
  
"Have you checked my darling nephew's room yet, dear brother?" Sessho-Maru drawled, of course acting the epitome of calm and collected in front of InuYasha. Emotion was something showed to Rin and her alone. InuYasha mentally smacked himself as he brushed past Sessho-Maru and slammed open Ryou's door. There was no one there. The only sound was the creaking off the open door, swinging back and forth on its hinges. Sessho- Maru sidled past him, and stared at the room, picking up the faint traces of lingering fear, child, Rin, and of course, miasma, Naraku's calling card in this case.  
  
When Sessho-Maru turned towards InuYasha, he was almost embarrassed to see crystalline tears in the corners of his brother's human eyes. Had being mated to that miko changed him that much? Even with Rin, Sessho-Maru had never cried; of course not. He cleared his throat noisily, making InuYasha stiffen in surprise. The tears had gone.  
  
"Is Rin gone too?" InuYasha said hollowly, staring down at the floor, his hands spasming into fists at his side. If he'd had his claws, he would have ripped holes in his flesh. Sessho-Maru crossed his hands over his chest, absently tucking in his tail, nodding quietly. He hated to admit it, but InuYasha was the one who would know of this time, and he would have to, he didn't want to even think it. He'd have to trust InuYasha with this.  
  
"And now Kagome and Ryou are missing." He said evenly. Of course, this had to happen on the new moon. If he'd had his normal sense of smell, sight, and hearing, this wouldn't have happened. It almost made him regret the Shikon no Tama wish. The one in which he had denied himself a full demon form, instead returning the bits of lost soul from his previous transformations. Almost, well, not at all actually.  
  
"Your assumptions amaze me." Sessho-Maru said sarcastically, waiting for his ever so clever brother to say something worthwhile. If he didn't, The Lord of the West would just have to go out into this so called 'present time' and find Rin himself. As if sensing that very thought, InuYasha turned towards him.  
  
"You know nothing of this time." He said, ignoring his elder brother's snide comment, for now.  
  
"You're going to need me to help, and I'll need you." Sessho-Maru could have gagged, had he lacked his dignity. As it were, he simply rolled his eyes slightly. This was obvious, he didn't know why InuYasha even bothered to say it.  
  
"I advise that we team up. You need to find Rin. I need to find Kagome and Ryou. Naraku obviously has some hand in this, though I have no clue as how, considering how we killed him." InuYasha stated, holding out his hand, waiting for his brother to either accept or reject his offer. Sessho-Maru stared at his younger brother through narrowed slits of eyes. Team up with him? Well, if he couldn't find Rin, he could always kill InuYasha for it later.  
  
With that thought in mind, The Lord of the West grasped his younger brother's hand, and shook it firmly. The hunt was on.  
  
A/N: Weeeellll. That's it for today, and, once again, I am so sorry for the delay! Domo arigato gazaimasu for all those purty reviews!! Next chapter is entitled Rin's Predicament. 


	8. Rin's Predicament

Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I own InuYasha?  
  
A/N: Konichiwa! Here I am with another chapter from Blast From the Past. I have a headache, so here's the chapter. *hides her eyes under a hot and steaming wash cloth*  
  
A Blast From the Past  
Chapter 8-Rin's Predicament  
  
It was warm. That was the first thing she was aware of. Warmth and comfort. She stirred restlessly despite the overwhelming desire to sleep, and opened her chocolate brown eyes. For a moment she was confused. Where was Sessho-Maru? This didn't look like their quarters. . . She sat up quickly; clutching her enlarged stomach protectively as everything came flooding back to her.  
  
{Flash}  
  
She turned away from the window and sat down once more, returning to her needle work and awaiting the return of her mate. She needed to speak to him about something. The creak of the doors opening a few minutes later, and a few stealthy footsteps made her smile. It was her mate's game, to sneak up on her, and she was frankly surprised that she'd heard him.  
  
"Hello my dear." Came a voice, but, it wasn't Sessho-Maru's. She gasped, and tried to rise and turn around, but something warm and furry enfolded her, cutting off all sound as she was abruptly whisked away.  
  
{Flash}  
  
Naraku! That was what had happened! How in all the nine hells had that even been possible? He was dead! She had WATCHED him die. InuYasha and Sessho-Maru had killed him! And. . . her protest died off as a nearby door began to creak open. Rin held her breath and looked about for anything she could use as a weapon.  
  
Suddenly, a small bouncing form tore into the room with the force of a gale, bouncing up and down on the bed Rin had been lying on.  
  
"Auntie Rin! Auntie Rin!!" Ryou yelled enthusiastically, unable to restrain his pent-up energy. Much to Rin's confoundment, Kagome soon followed her son through the door and picked him up, managing to keep a hold on the wiggling hanyou child.  
  
"Ka. . . Kagome and Ryou?" Rin said slowly, moving her hands from her stomach to clutch her head. She managed to sit up all the way. Of course Kagome and InuYasha still visited the Sengoku Jidai, so Rin knew all about her little nephew. Kagome smiled wearily and sat down beside the younger woman, letting Ryou wiggle around in her lap.  
  
"Our rooms are connected, but all of the other doors are locked. I have tried my miko powers, but nothing is working. All of the windows and doors are sealed somehow, and I can't break it down. So it looks like we're stuck for the time being." Kagome said softly, heading straight to the point. Rin was dumbstruck, taking a minute to look around. The room itself was richly furnished with lavish tapestries and silken sheets. There was only one window that crackled a menacing black to the touch. It seemed that, as Kagome had said, they were trapped. . .  
  
-Back at the Apartment-  
  
Sessho-Maru waited pensively as his half-brother called for a person he called nine-one-one. Apparently, this was a common procedure in this time period. Sessho-Maru had to wear a concealing spell as well, courtesy of the ever generous younger sibling. It made him sick. The Lord of the West had also had to change into 'modern clothing', which consisted of a very strange button up shirt with something called 'cuffs and collars', with very tight and confining pants InuYasha had identified as 'slacks'. Sessho- Maru's luxurious white hair had turned black and his eyes from amber to blue, plus his moon and stripe markings had been disguised, not to mention his pointed youkai ears. It was. . . so. . . wrong. (I AGREE!)  
  
After a very long and annoying wait Sessho-Maru stiffened as a very loud and noisy sound echoed throughout InuYasha's small place of residence. InuYasha himself scrambled up from his seat beside his brother and towards to door with his typical amount of clumsiness. Of course, InuYasha had waited till after dawn. It wouldn't do to reveal the new moon weakness. The door opened slowly and admitted three of the so called policemen.  
  
The first thing Sessho-Maru noticed was the three people were definitely NOT all human and definitely NOT all men. Each of them was attired in a dark blue uniform, and some of them had rather strange shining badges on their chests and shoulders. They took a glancing look around before one of them stepped forward.  
  
"Mr. InuYasha? My name is Keisuke Watanabe, and these are my two associates, Azumi Fujitaka and Shiro Hirihoto. We're with the special division." The man said, indicating each of his partners as he named them. The alpha himself was a tall and broad shouldered man, and beneath his own spell, he had a pair of brown ears and a small tail; wolf hanyou. Through the other spells, the taiyoukai lord could tell that the Azumi woman was a human, and a miko of some degree. Also, he could see that Hirihoto was a tiger youkai, with flaming orange hair, pointed ears, claws, and black stripes. That in itself was mildly baffling. Why was a full youkai following the leadership of a half-demon? Sessho-Maru would have to figure that out later. In the meantime, he was being introduced. He nodded haughtily under his brother's introduction. He was very good at that.  
  
"So. . . Mr. InuYasha, we received a call this morning that your mate, a certain Kagome Higurashi, was kidnapped?" Keisuke said, reading from a large clipboard. InuYasha nodded in confirmation to the other hanyou's statement. Sessho-Maru would not have to ask about Rin. He would find her with Kagome and his nephew. Not to mention that it would be hard to explain that they came from the Sengoku Jidai, and were just visiting.  
  
"Mr. InuYasha, we have in our files that your mate was a Class 5 miko, is that correct?" The wolf hanyou questioned. Another nod from InuYasha. In this time, a priestess' power was classed by her ability. Apparently, Kagome was the only Class 5 in Japan at this time. Azumi Fujitaka was only Class 2.  
  
"Don't forget that my son, Ryou, is missing as well." InuYasha added before the policeman could speak again. This time is was Shiro Hirihoto who flipped through a clipboard of papers for the file on the child.  
  
"Ryou, age five, 1/3 demon, retains full hanyou attributes?" Shiro said slowly, reading off his lists. InuYasha nodded, his head seemed to be doing a lot of bobbing lately.  
  
"Very well. Mr. InuYasha, Mr. Sessho-Maru, we will search the premises for any signs or evidence and begin our investigation. I must ask you not to interfere." Azumi said softly, as the two brothers felt miko powers begin to probe around the apartment.  
  
Like hell they wouldn't interfere.  
  
A/N: You'll notice that I'm tying in a lot of the fact that the characters SAW Naraku die. This will become important later on, I promise you. Yes, I do know where this story is going by the way. *Listening to Ai no Uta* I really hope you like this story, thanks to the encouragement I'm getting from my reviewers. Spread the word people! Ja mata! 


	9. InuYasha's Mission

Disclaimer: You know, I had a dream that I owned Sessho-Maru once. . .  
  
A/N: Gomen, it has been a long time hasn't it? I'm so sorry, but I've become something of a sloth over the holiday break. I really don't want to go back to school and Honors Geometry. But, it is looming ever present, and I must face the dreaded math. The horror. But, on the other hand, I need to get some serious writing done. 'The Closet Story' is in a bit of a rut at the moment, and I have yet another (Fushigi Yugi) story in the works right now that is consuming most of my time. That's the way I work. The story that most interests me the most is the one I work on, but it's not a very good habit. Well, on with the chapter, ne?  
  
A Blast From the Past  
Chapter 9-InuYasha's Mission  
  
InuYasha breathed in the scent of the city, his hands gripping the edge of someone's roof. His elder brother stood beside him impassively, his hands crossed over his chests as if he hadn't a care in the world. InuYasha frowned slightly. You'd think Sessho-Maru didn't care about Rin's safety at all, but of course he did. It was subtly evident in the way he stood, and the way he spoke. It had been Sessho-Maru who had first picked up Naraku's trail from his home. Of course his nose would be better than a mere hanyou's. His brother now refused to wear his concealing spell, but hopefully anyone who saw a pair of dog demons jumping about on rooftops would think they'd been hitting the bottle too much.  
  
"Can you smell it, InuYasha?" Sessho-Maru drawled, jerking his sibling from his thoughts. The hanyou suppressed a growl and shook his head in reply. "I thought as much, little brother. It's fading. I can barely pick it up now. By this time tomorrow the smell will have disappeared completely." The taiyoukai finished, gesturing out in the direction of the city. Lights glittered in the darkness, letting Tokyo become a mass of what could have been fireflies, except for the loud industrial noises.  
  
"Then we'd better get going right, brother?" InuYasha snapped, his white hair streaming out behind him as he leapt to the next rooftop. Sessho-Maru shook his head. His younger brother was too hasty. The demon lord followed at a slower pace, making sure they followed the scent exactly. It wouldn't do to get off mark. They had to make certain that they kept on his trail. For everyone's sake.  
  
-Elsewhere in the City-  
  
Kagome stared blankly at the wall in front of her, trying to keep her thoughts collected. She couldn't panic. Not now, not here. It had been less than a day since she had found herself here. Hopefully InuYasha was looking for her right now. He . . . he needed to find them. Despite the confinements they were in, she could still use her powers, and she knew that Rin would soon go into labor. The shock of coming through the well had been too much for her body. Kagome had been able to prevent a miscarriage, but the child would still be premature. She didn't know what to do if Rin had her baby here. She didn't want to know what Naraku might do.  
  
Naraku. . . she was still trying to figure out how it was even plausible. She had seen him die. Everybody had. That was what she couldn't explain. Was this somehow not Naraku? But then why did he kidnap them. No, it definitely was him. No doubt about that. Was it a reincarnation? Or had they not killed him in the first place? Her mind reeled with the thoughts and she turned away from them, instead looking down at her slumbering son.  
  
Ryou muttered something in his sleep, clutching the silken sheets he was curled up on. Kagome couldn't help but smile. He looked like his father. So innocent looking. While he was asleep at least, his mother added as an afterthought. She bent over and gently kissed his forehead, brushing away his jet black hair tenderly. Rin was asleep in the other room. Kagome was awake, though she knew she should get some sleep. It had to be at least past midnight.  
  
"Such a precious child." A voice said from behind her. Kagome spun around quickly, instinctively getting between the person speaking and her son. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden light of the lamps being turned on, she blinked back her surprise. A black haired woman was sitting comfortably in a nearby chair, her chin propped up on her wrist. The woman wore a tight- fitting leather outfit that bared her back, rather revealing in all. She smiled slightly, and Kagome couldn't help but shiver. The smile had a feral edge to it that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Why was this woman here? The woman that looked like her?  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome said though she already knew the answer, covering her inner fear with a strong voice. Kikyo chuckled softly for a moment before throwing back her head and laughing with an abandon that bordered on dementia. She finally ceased and placed hands on hips, smiling softly as if she knew a good secret.  
  
"Ah yes, I suppose I should explain things, shouldn't I my dear Kagome?" Kikyo said in a hushed tone. Before Kagome could blink, Kikyo was beside her, looking down at the sleeping Ryou. Her eyes were hard and cold. "Ah. . . my precious Ryou. . ."  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Kagome shouted, forgoing her miko powers and instead simply smacking Kikyo square across the face. The dead woman withdrew a ways, smiling that cruel smile.  
  
"No need to get offensive my dear. I was merely admiring your son's resemblance to his father." Kikyo said, sitting down in the chair once more. "But, I suppose you are confused. Naraku is supposed to be here, isn't he? So why is Kikyo here? Naraku is here as well, in this very room, before your very eyes." Kikyo said softly. Kagome's eyes darted around, but, the only one she could see was Kikyo.  
  
"No. . . it isn't possible. . . you can't be. . ." Kagome stuttered, backing away from the woman in front of her, horror printed across her face. Kikyo, or rather Kikyo's body stood up and threw out her arms. She turned around, and Kagome could see the spider burn mark upon her bare back.  
  
"The one and only my dear, dear Kagome. Call me Naraku. . ." Kikyo/Naraku hissed, triumphant gleam in her/his eyes. It just couldn't be true.  
  
A/N: Bet ya didn't expect that did ya? Oh yes, Naraku is back as. . . Kikyo? More will be explained in my next chapter, Kikyo's Body. Looking forward to it? I hope so. *listening to Suboshi's Never Get Away* Why do I always put a song in here? Who knows. Ja Mata! 


	10. Kikyo's Body

Disclaimer: Let's pretend for a moment that I DO own InuYasha. Put an emphasis on the word 'pretend'.  
  
A/N: As one reviewer simply put it, I need to 'update sooner'. I am terribly sorry, but I do have school, and I have some rather hard classes. I will TRY to type up a chapter when I can, but this is not my only story! I have 'The Closet Story', which I am currently trying to save from dying, I also have another Fushigi Yugi themed story I am working on outside of FF.net with Yumi that is consuming MOST of my attention. I also have my newest story, 'Yume no Fue' that I am working on, not to mention life things like SCHOOL, flute lessons, doctor appointments (I have seven different doctors and at least two appointments a month), and many more things. I apologize for blowing up, but I do not appreciate being told to rush when I have these things I need to be doing, not to mention that sometimes, there is a little thing called WRITER'S BLOCK. Gomen ne, I'll stop ranting now.  
  
A Blast From the Past  
Chapter 10-Kikyo's Soul  
  
Kagome backed up a little from the horror presented in front of her. Kikyo's body smiled maliciously at her, crossing her legs and getting comfortable in the overstuffed chair, a smug touch to her, his eyes. She didn't know what to think anymore. Naraku was in Kikyo! How in the world was that even possible?  
  
Naraku smiled wider, chuckling in an amused manner. He waved a hand nonchalantly in her direction, gesturing for her to sit. Kagome stood as she was, in a protective position in front of her son, wary and on guard. Naraku made a mock frown, making her stiffen.  
  
"Now, now dear Kagome. . . why so rude? Please sit down." He said, his voice just as masculine and sinister, confusing her coming from Kikyo's mouth. She straightened, saying nothing. Kikyo/Naraku pouted before shrugging. "Very well, suit yourself dear."  
  
"Where is Kikyo?" Kagome said, keeping her voice hard and firm. She was puzzled and confused, and for come reason concerned. Naraku sighed dramatically and Kagome knew that he was trying to goad her, acting so sarcastic and open to lure her out and into a sense of security. It would not happen.  
  
"The dead miko? She is writing bad poetry in my sub-conscious. Why are you so concerned for her anyway? If I recall correctly, she isn't on your side. She gave ME your half of the Shikon no Tama, and I believe she tried to kill you and your mate, InuYasha, on several different accounts. Not to mention the fracas with the Shichinentai and a few of my servants." Naraku said, interlacing Kikyo's fingers and propping his chin on them, eyes glittering in the sparse light. "I'd say she was on my side."  
  
"Kikyo was on her own side, Naraku." Kagome said steadily, her hands clenched at her sides. She didn't know why she was sticking up for Kikyo. At times, she had wished that InuYasha's former love had never returned from the dead, but she had always regretted speaking those words. Other times she had simply wished Kikyo would give up and leave her and InuYasha be, but she'd regretted those thoughts as well.  
  
It was not Kikyo's fault that she had fallen into Naraku's first scheme, and died thinking that InuYasha, the one person she pined for, had killed her. Nor was it her fault for thinking herself betrayed and being hurt by that. It was all a cosmic misunderstanding. But there was nothing to be done about that now. Kikyo was an enigma. No one had ever known what she was going to do, or what. They never had. She had possessed her own plan, to which the ends and goals had been unfathomable, as much a mystery as Naraku himself.  
  
Kagome was drawn out of her musings when Naraku sat up. The slight motion put Kagome on guard again, and she was rather glad that Ryou was asleep. Kikyo's body and Naraku's soul smiled at her when she stiffened.  
  
"Why don't I explain things to you Kagome, dear. I suppose it would be a good way to pass the time. Ask away! I'll answer ANY question you throw at me. Cross my heart and hope to die!" Naraku said, making a small motion in front of Kikyo's chest. The last part was said in a voice full of sarcasm and disdain. Kagome kept herself on guard, just in case.  
  
"How did you come to posses Kikyo's body?" She said softly, her eyes intent on watching Naraku's every move. He smiled and nodded, leaning back once more.  
  
"Good question Kagome dearest. A very good question. As per the answer, it's quite simple really. What use has Kikyo for a body of earth, clay, and funeral ashes? When she paid me a visit after fighting your little group, I simply attached a thread of myself to her, almost in the way I create an incarnation. All of you saw me die no doubt. I did. But the little but I detached lived on and grew inside of Kikyo, fostered by her hate and betrayed heart. And thus, I, Naraku, Onigumo, was reborn! Ah, what a surprise for little Kikyo when she found her newest body not her own any longer! But that's it, quite simple dearie." Naraku said, having the nerve to throw back his head and laugh maniacally.  
  
Kagome bit her bottom lip and pulled on her powers, feeling them flare in her hands. She was so angry, throwing her hatred at Naraku with all her force. Before her very eyes she saw a shimmering pink form come into view. She drew back the bow she had formed through pure energy and leveled an arrow at Naraku's chest, actually startling him.  
  
"Get Out." She said through gritted teeth. Kikyo/Naraku smiled and got up, making a mock bow.  
  
"As you wish. As you wish, Kagome. . . InuYasha will come for you soon." He said, and then left through the door, leaving Kagome panting and covered in sweat. The bow disappeared from her hands and returned to her. She collapsed against the table, closing her eyes. This couldn't be real. It had to be a nightmare.  
  
A/N: Voila! Finite. That good enough for an update written in one sitting? I hope so, because now I need to RELAX before my arthritis gets worse. But first I have to put my song in, right? *listening to Hikitsu and Tomite's 'Kimi ga Hohoemu nara'* Ja! 


	11. Sango's Problem

Disclaimer: I'm so exhausted I don't even have the time for my usual witty disclaimer. *sigh*  
  
A/N: I have some time while my brother is at Tae Kwon Do to write this chapter. I just recently changed my pen name. Um, I am about to keel over. My arthritis is really bad right now, and I keep banging up my body in P.E. So, just read the chapter.  
  
A Blast from the Past  
Chapter 11-Sango's Problem  
  
Sango paced fitfully in front of her home, her hands on her hips. She was worried. InuYasha and Kagome had promised to come and visit them yesterday, and they still hadn't shown up. Nothing could have happened here considering that the demon exterminator and her husband had taken up residence in Kaede's village, and the well was merely half a mile away from their house.  
  
As she began to wear a furrow in the earth, she heard a small sound behind her and a very familiar hand on her. . . bottom. With the ease that came from practice, Sango pivoted and slapped the man hard, looking down at him. Miroku was sprawled on the ground behind her, a furious red hand print across his cheek and his offended hand twitching sporadically. Sango waited for him to recover like he always did.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat a bit as he stood up and dusted off his purple and black robes. Then he gave her the look. It was such a look that made her bottom lip tremble. In fact, it made her husband look like a pitiful puppy. With a resigned sigh, the woman stepped forward and put her hands around him in an embrace, but she effectively pinned his roaming hands to his side at the same time.  
  
"Sango, you really do need to stop worrying." Miroku said knowingly as his hands fought to reach her. Sango pulled away, smacking his hand lightly. She frowned though, and crossed her hands over her chest, brow furrowed.  
  
"What do I need to stop worrying about; InuYasha and Kagome, or your Lechery?" She said, glaring daggers. Miroku stepped back a little, holding his hands out to show that he held no weapons.  
  
"Now Sango. . . why do you say that? I haven't touched another woman in two weeks!" He asked, trying to smooth things over. His wife arched one of her slim black eyebrows.  
  
"But you Thought it." Sango immediately accused. Miroku put on an angelic face of innocence and one that was endearing hardships for her sake.  
  
"Sango, it's such a bad habit to break, asking women to bear my children-" At that moment, Miroku knew he had gone too far. Sango was. . . sensitive on that subject. She had been so happy when they married after Naraku was destroyed. She'd been looking forward to having a family again. Kohaku had died when the Shikon no Tama was reassembled, since Naraku's corrupted shard was no longer keeping him alive. She had been so happy. . .  
  
"Sango. . ." Miroku said helplessly. He cursed himself mentally. Why did he have to go and mention children. He could see Sango's lip shaking. She was so strong, a great demon exterminator, a good woman, but that subject hurt her so much. She stepped forward and buried her face against Miroku's chest, enfolded by arms that knew the gravity of the situation and did not wander.  
  
"Does it bother you that much? That I. . . haven't. . . can't. . . give you children, Miroku?" Sango said softly, her voice barely audible as it was muffled by his robes. Miroku didn't say anything at first, but placed a hand, devoid of his Kazaana, on the back of her head, rocking her gently and trying to soothe his wife of five years. The combined stress of worrying and the sensitive subject had been a little too much for her.  
  
"MIROKU! SANGO!" A high-pitched voice rang out. Miroku turned a little, running his hand on Sango's back and murmuring that it didn't bother him at all. Shippo was running full pitch towards them, what looked like a leaf above his head. The little kitsune had grown as well, and looked more like a ten year old instead of a child of six.  
  
Shippo stopped and cocked his head, a habit coined from InuYasha. He finally realized that he had intruded on a personal scene, but he went full tilt anyway. He paused to get a breath, ignoring the subtle hand motions Miroku was making at him to go away.  
  
"Guess what I can do now?" Shippo prattled, placing the leaf on the top of his bright red hair. He concentrated, totally ignoring the 'chop off your head' motion Miroku was making in front of his neck. With a small pop, he transformed into a bow, without the curly snail feature. Miroku was too busy sighing to notice.  
  
"Won't Kagome be proud of me?!" Shippo said excitedly, almost jumping up and down in his haste to show Kagome his new trick. "Is she here yet?" Sango sniffed and looked up, trying to smile at the young kitsune.  
  
"Why don't you go wait for her by the well Shippo?" She suggested, and the small youkai ran off promptly on his new mission. Miroku led Sango back into the house, making her sit down on a wooden bench, sitting down beside her. He patted her knee in a comforting manner.  
  
"Sango, you know very well that I am very happy with you. It does not matter to me whether you give me children or not, as long as I have you." The monk concluded, drawing the demon exterminator close. Sango smiled lightly, stopping her husband's hands from advancing up her knee.  
  
"Thanks Miroku. I feel better now. I've also made a decision." Miroku was confused when Sango got up and began gathering things from around the room and placing them in the backpack Kagome always kept here in the Sengoku Jidai. Much to his further confoundment, his wife disappeared into the bedroom for a small period of time.  
  
When Sango came out, Miroku's jaw dropped a ways. The demon exterminator was wearing a long sleeved green shirt, with one of the things Kagome called 'jeans'. She smiled at his expression and tossed what looked to be men's clothes at him, ones from Kagome's world.  
  
Without complaint, Miroku changed as well, looking down in wonder at the loose white shirt and jeans he was wearing, not to mention the shoes. Sango smiled and shouldered a bag containing her exterminator outfit with Kirara snuggled inside, with Hiraikotsu on her other shoulder.  
  
"We're going to go to Kagome's time." Sango said. Miroku was about to reply when Shippo burst into the house, bouncing up and down.  
  
"I heard you! I'm going too!" He said, positively ecstatic. Miroku and Sango exchanged knowing glances before shrugging their shoulders simultaneously. Within minutes they reached the well and stared in apprehensively. Shippo was still making muffled noises, only this time from the bag he now shared with Kirara.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other once again before swinging their legs over and entering the well.  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. Not long enough? Well, not to be rude, but take the complaint up with my arthritic fingers. _ I'm gonna go get some Bengay, come back for the next chapter. 


	12. Miroku's Kazaana

Disclaimer: I D-O N-O-T O-W-N I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A!  
  
A/N: Look forward to a new story from me and my friend soon! Anyway, my fingers and back are better, but I'm still having some mental problems, so I might get slower with updating soon. Sorry!  
  
A Blast from the Past  
Chapter 12-Miroku's Kazaana  
  
The jump through the well seemed to take an eternity for Miroku, even though he knew it could only have been mere seconds. He felt almost stretched, a nonentity. Was this how Kagome and InuYasha felt when they traveled between the times? Soon enough though he became all too conscious of his surroundings when he found himself at the bottom of an empty, dirt floored well. Sango was beside him, her hands on hips as she looked up towards the top of the well. They'd have to climb out.  
  
Miroku hoisted his wife out first, taking a brief moment to 'situate' his grip. After Sango was over the wooden rim Miroku himself climbed out, pulling himself over the edge and into the well-house. He looked around with a curious glance before he felt a sharp pain in his left hand. He looked down quickly, the feeling all too similar to when his Kazaana would widen. But there was nothing there.  
  
Shaking it off as nerves, Miroku poked his head out of the small mini shrine they were in. Kagome and InuYasha had taken them out through the well several times before, but Sango and he had always preferred their own time. But this time they had a mission to accomplish. This wasn't a pleasure cruise.  
  
"I want out!" Shippo whined from within the backpack slung over Sango's shoulders. Kirara mewed softly and wiggled around a bit. With a small sigh Sango dropped the bag and opened the top flap, letting the hyperactive youngster and the feline demon out of their confinements. Shippo himself had been through the well only two times, and still found the so called "present time" to be fascinating. He gazed around in awe and wonder, turning around and around until Miroku thought he'd make himself sick.  
  
"Come on Shippo, you have to go back in that bag for a while." Sango coaxed, motioning to the fading yellow backpack on the ground. Shippo crossed his arms over his chest and puffed up his tail defiantly.  
  
"InuYasha and Ryou don't have to hide themselves, so why do I?" Miroku closed his eyes and meditated briefly, drawing deep breaths. Usually he could tolerate the young youkai's whining and self-importance, but not today. They had something to accomplish. Hopefully Sango could make Shippo accede to being carried in the backpack.  
  
"Yes, Shippo, but I cannot cast that concealing spell that Kagome can. She's a miko remember? I'm just a demon exterminator. You're going to have to get in the pack." Sango said forcefully. Shippo pouted momentarily before scrambling in, following by Kirara. Miroku smiled slightly as his wife rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sango? Miroku? Is that you?" A curious voice sounded from the old house by the god-tree. Miroku turned around to see a young man striding towards them, waving his hands to get their attention. Miroku remembered him by his tousled black hair and bright brown eyes. It was Souta, Kagome's younger brother.  
  
"Souta! It's good to see you!" Sango said happily, waiting as the young man approached them. Miroku watched him for a moment before looking down at his left hand. It had. . . twinged again. It was like a small rip in his palm, but upon closer inspection, there was nothing there. Time seemed to slow down for a moment, and he looked up. Sango was smiling, so beautiful. She motioned for him to come over and he took one step.  
  
Time sped back up again in a rush that left Miroku on his knees, overpowered by the reek and taint of evil that suddenly hit him in full force. He tried to retch but was stopped by the wind rushing into his palm. With frightened eyes he grabbed his wrist and forced it away from him, redirecting the winds being sucked into the void. He thought he might have heard someone screaming, it sounded like Sango.  
  
His Kazaana had reopened! He didn't know how, but it was sucking him in, and it was only through a supreme act of will that he kept it away from himself, his wife, and Souta. He hung his head and gritted his teeth. It was too bad that he was going to die here and now. He would have like to see a son or daughter.  
  
Sango screamed and that was all she knew. The Kazaana in her husband's hand had appeared, and was widening. Already limbs from the goshinboku god tree were snapping off and spiraling into the void in Miroku's palm. With a quick mind she brought herself back into a calm state, grabbing Souta, who seemed frozen.  
  
"Souta! Tell me! Do you have any blessed cloth and sutra beads in your shrine?" Souta blinked and snapped into the reality, nodding quickly. Without a word he raced in the direction of the shrine and Sango followed as quickly as she could, praying that her husband would merely hold on long enough for her to save him. She had no idea why the Kazaana had opened again. Naraku was dead, and she didn't know what to think anymore.  
  
"It's here. . . somewhere." Souta said quickly, the words tumbling out in a rush. He opened an old door covered in seals and warding sigils. She pushed passed it and cast her eyes about in desperation. Her eyes found it quickly, a pale pink bolt of cloth with a symbol of blessing embroidered into it, and a long string of purple sutra beads. With nary another thought she grabbed them up and raced back outside again, roughly dropping the pack from her back.  
  
As she ran back she tore the cloth into a few strips, wrapping them around her wrist before dropping the rest and holding it firmly between her two hands. Miroku was clutching his hand and trying to turn it away, but she could see it crack wider, blood etching along the sides as grass, small rocks, braches, and debris were sucked into it. She maneuvered behind him and leapt forward at the moment she knew was right.  
  
She drifted in limbo for a brief moment as the Kazaana tried to catch her lithe form, but she fought it and held the cloth out. She closed her eyes tightly and prayed. She felt the cloth catch after a few moments. With her heart pounding she opened her eyes and saw the pink cloth bound across Miroku's palm and she swiftly threw the purple sutra beads over and around, tying it securely before simply falling in heap on the monk's lap.  
  
They lay there for a while, panting and trying to regain their lost breath. Finally Sango propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Miroku. He sat up and smiled dashingly at her, having cheated death once again. She smiled back and settled with the fact that he was alright.  
  
"Sango, dear. . ." Miroku said, looking at her seriously. She looked back. "I am very grateful for you having saved my life and all. . ." He paused, stretching out a pregnant pause. He lifted his hand, bound by the cloth and sutra beads. "But did you have to pick pink?" Sango allowed herself a sigh before slapping him.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short!! 


	13. Naraku's Soul

Disclaimer: Oh Great Ouji Board! Do I own InuYasha? Hmm. . . H-E-A-V-E-N F-O-R-B-I-D. . . that's funny. . . that's what it said when I asked if I was ever gonna be the president.  
  
A/N: Okay people, here's another chapter to keep you happy.  
  
A Blast from the Past  
Chapter 13-Naraku's Soul  
  
"What do you think of all this Kikyo?" He asked, smiling cruelly behind the feminine lips of the body he was inhabiting. He waited for a moment, patient for the time it took the dead miko to form a reply.  
  
"I think you're a bag of shit, Naraku, and you need to be sent swiftly to hell. It's too bad I can't be the one to do it." Was her calm response, and he could almost see her beautiful form, her arms crossed over her chest defiantly. Onigumo remembered her body and form well, every contour and motion memorized by months confined in a dirty cave.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Kikyo. You're picking up the language of this time aren't you?" There was no further response from the woman whose body he had stolen. There probably wouldn't be one forthcoming either. She was tired of rising to the bait or holding these short conversations with him. Naraku sighed loudly and propped his chin up on a slender, pale hand.  
  
It had been a true work of genius that had stolen him this body, oh yes. He had lost his true body, the patchwork of demons, to InuYasha's damned Tetsusaiga, but he had kept a string on Kikyo, similar to the one he had used on the Kohaku brat. Ah, it had been a pleasure to see the stricken face on the sister's face, also to see it again when he had watched her discover that with Naraku "dead", her brother Kohaku could not live. What a pity.  
  
Thinking maybe it was time to check on his guests, Naraku rose and walked through the apartment, his small feet sinking into the carpet. He could feel the spider mark on his back, or, Kikyo's back really. Onigumo had a fine appreciation to the female form, and the tight black leather bared the burned spider fully. Leave it to the weak Onigumo to be distracted by females, human ones no less.  
  
Naraku let down the wards to the conjoined bedrooms he was keeping InuYasha and Sessho-Maru's bitches in. Not to mention the little hanyou whelp. Maybe he would mess with the boy. Quietly Naraku slipped into the room and re-warded the door once it was closed. It was a little before dawn, and he could see the gray light through the shuttered windows.  
  
Kagome and Rin were sitting in two chairs pulled close together, obviously having not meant to drop off to sleep. Naraku couldn't blame them. If he'd been kidnapped by himself he wouldn't want to sleep either. Ryou was curled up on the floor at his mother's feet, looking at him through wide eyes.  
  
"Hello, sweetie. . ." Naraku crooned in Kikyo's voice, holding out a hand as one would when approaching a wild animal. Ryou blinked and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Naraku smiled disarmingly and continued to speak nothings at the child.  
  
"You're not my mommy!" Ryou whispered and stared at Naraku's hand. Naraku stopped. His spell should have made him appear as Kagome did, and hidden Her from sight.  
  
"What do you mean, sweetie?" Naraku asked, furrowing his brow. "Of course I'm your mother." This was not going to work!  
  
"My mother doesn't dress like a slut!" Ryou shrieked, glomping onto his mother's leg. Naraku began to withdraw, but couldn't help but shoot one last remark at Kagome, who was waking up.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, dear. You really should teach your son to watch what words he learns!" And with that, Naraku swept out of the room and re- warded it in a foul mood.  
  
----  
  
Sessho-Maru watched his brother pace up and down the confines of the 'apartment building'. Up and down, up and down. It was getting on his last nerve. InuYasha frowned and began to pace the floor again, all but wearing a hole in the carpet. The 'police' were supposed to keep them informed, but so far, nothing. Sessho-Maru could not deny that it annoyed him as well. If these people were so competent and need to be called in the first place, then why must they wait?  
  
"InuYasha!" Sessho-Maru finally snapped sharply, not bothering to keep his usual level-head. "Cease!" He barked, settling into the rather uncomfortable chair he was sitting in. InuYasha glared at him in a futile attempt at stubbornness, but stood still, a furrow in his brow.  
  
"Dammit, if Naraku has put a single filthy hand of his on Kagome or Ryou, I swear I'll-" This continued for some time on the same tangent, boring the Lord of the West to no end. He sighed and tried to focus. The only good thing happening at the moment was the fact that he didn't have to wear the ridiculous concealing spell. It was pure blasphemy to hide behind a spell.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door that startled the both of them, leaping to their feet, and Sessho-Maru beat his little brother to the door. He was anxious for word from the 'police men'. But when he opened the door, he found two people, no, three, he definitely did not want to see right now.  
  
The demon exterminator and the monk, along with the annoying add on kitsune were standing in his half-brother's doorway, looking for all the world as if they had a right to be there. If they didn't have a good explanation then they certainly wouldn't be there long. But InuYasha had to intervene and have a good reunion.  
  
"Miroku! Sango!" InuYasha exclaimed, allowing Sessho-Maru to roll his eyes in exasperation. He was worried about Rin and his unborn pup, that was no mistake, but this infernal waiting would drive him mad. They didn't have any time for these simple pleasantries.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, his incompetent half-brother was finally finished explaining to the others what the situation was. Miroku and Sango expressed sympathy to him, as well as the taiyoukai lord. The kitsune babbled constantly and burst into tears. InuYasha got angry. Sessho-Maru stood there.  
  
"Are we going to stand around, or do something?" Sessho-Maru asked with an air of finality. If they wouldn't move and do anything, he would. Everyone looked to him, and InuYasha nodded firmly, his jaw set in determination. Sessho-Maru was glad that everything was moving now. They were just prepared to leave the 'apartment', when InuYasha stopped.  
  
"Miroku. . ." He began with a look of puzzlement. "Why in the nine hells do you have a pink piece of fabric on your arm?" There was a very long pregnant pause before both the monk and the demon lord sighed.  
  
A/N: T-H-E E-N-D. Oh my god! The Ouji Board has gone sentient! It's controlling my author's note!! D-A-M-N S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T. Hey! Watch that language!! N-O. How can you move if my hand isn't on the pointy thing? M- A-G-I-C Y-O-U F-O-OL. Ooooooohhhh. . . 


	14. Kouga's Demon

Disclaimer: Someone help! The Ouji Board has taken over my Author's Note! Help! I don't own InuYasha! Help! Oh my God! It's got me, oh my---  
  
A/N: T-h-i-s i-s t-h-e O-u-j-i B-o-a-r-d. I h-a-v-e t-a-k-e-n c-o- n-t-r-o-l o-f t-h-i-s A-u-t-h-o-r-s N-o-t-e. K-n-e-e-l b-e-f-o-r-e m- e f-o-o-l-i-s-h h-u-m-a-n w-e-a-k-l-i-n-g-s. B-w-a h-a h-a h-a h-a.  
  
A Blast from the Past  
Chapter 14-Kouga's Demon  
  
Akari Hinzo sighed heavily as she stepped out of the doorway she had been standing in, opening up her small umbrella and huddling under it as she tried to walk quickly to her apartment. Work today had been abysmal, and now it was storming. She couldn't find a single cab, so she would have to walk home.  
  
Almost to her door, Akari paused when she heard a rustle in the bushes that lines the sidewalk. Thinking it was her neighbor's cat, she ignored it. But even under the pounding rain she heard a distinctive growling noise that raised hairs on the back of her neck. Her breathing quickly grew quick and shallow as her eyes darted nervously to her steps and her door to the bushes. About twenty feet. She didn't think she could outrun a rabid dog. That's what she thought it was... A very wrong assumption.  
  
Dropping her umbrella, Akari made a mad dash for her door, hoping to Kami that the key wouldn't get stuck. There was a wet slapping noise behind her, like feet on the concrete. She risked a look behind her, and what she saw caused a desperate scream to tear from her throat. Twin glowing eyes, full of madness, sharp claws. She scrambled and tried to dodge aside, but the claws and fangs silenced her before the second scream tore from her throat.  
  
- At InuYasha's Apartment –  
  
Sango watched InuYasha mope around the apartment, every now and then pausing long enough to kick a piece of furniture, stare despondently at a picture of himself, Kagome, and Ryou, and start moping again. Sessho-Maru bore his worry with more dignity, staring out one of the windows onto the Tokyo vista, and every now and then glancing about at everyone. Sango herself set on the couch beside Miroku, with Kirara sleeping beside her. For once, her husband wasn't coming up with a scheme to grope any part of her body. Their search yesterday had gone from bad to worse, ending up with no results and no leads.  
  
InuYasha was despondent and Sessho-Maru haughtily aloof. Miroku was wounded by the fact that he was wearing a pink cloth around his Kazaana, despite his wife's attempts to cheer him up by insisting it looked sexy on him. She wasn't exactly a good liar. Shippo was grating on InuYasha's nerves, and Sessho-Maru's as well, while everyone was silent as the grave. Finally giving up on rallying the group for another look, Sango gave into the advice given by the 'police'. They were to wait for a phone call. Most kidnappers called for ransom, and Naraku was fully expected to as well. The phone was tapped, and the minute he called they could trace him and find Kagome, Rin, and Ryou.  
  
With a small sigh, Sango reached for the remote under Kirara and absently pressed the small red button on the top. Kagome had taught her how to operate the 'TV' and she figured she might as well watch 'The News'. After a small moment of fuzzy noise and gray lines, a picture popped up of a young man in nice attire, rattling off a series of uninteresting facts about health.  
  
"You've got the wrong channel." InuYasha muttered irritably, snatching the remote and pressing in what looked like 3-4-5. Sango raised an eyebrow as a young woman who was noticeable as a neko youkai appeared on the screen.  
  
"Youkai have their own television channel?" Miroku asked in disbelief, leaning forward to get a better look at the rather attractive woman. That was her husband. InuYasha gave a rather short nod and sat down on the couch at the other end, crossing his arms and staring at the screen. Even Sessho-Maru stood behind the furniture to watch as they all turned their attention to the screen.  
  
"This is Mayo Shizuka live from the Youkai Information Network with breaking news. We have just received information from our contact in the ningen police that two grisly murders have been committed on young youkai and ningen women in the Tokyo area within the last two hours. Our specialists are on the scenes as we speak, and we have the crime scene investigator here with us now. Ms. Akota, what do you think of this?" The neko youkai turned to a middle-aged woman that obviously held a decent amount of miko power.  
  
"All of these murders seemed to have been committed with savage abandon, yet not without purpose at all. In fact, they seem to be specifically targeting young women with red hair and green eyes. The first victim was human, the second a wolf hanyou. Both victims were torn and bloody, but we have her pictures of the victims before their deaths." All was silent as two pictures flashed onto the screen. Both were young, beautiful women with vibrant red hair and piercing green eyes. The names Akari Hinzo and Rei Tomoyo were beneath the photos. No one spoke, but their minds were all focused on one thing.  
  
"Now, from our investigations, we have only been able to turn up the scantest of facts. It appears that the murderer is a bestial youkai of some sort. This narrows it down to either bear, wolf, dog, feline, or any other youkai capable of causing such horrendous wounds. Here are a few pictures of the scenes." There was a collective gasp from everyone with the exception of Sessho-Maru. Both young women had expressions of horror on their pretty faces, the only parts of them not covered in gore and blood.  
  
Instinctively Sango covered Shippo's eyes as her own were riveted to the screen. Both the girl's bodies were rent and torn by claws and fangs, organs, gore, and blood readily visable, turning her stomach. As the news program has said, both victims were red heads with green eyes, the once sparkling emerald orbs now blank and stricken by fear. Sango had to turn her head until the pictures left the screen.  
  
"That concludes this portion... wait... I have breaking news from the field. Another young woman has been attacked. Not a ten block away from the first victim, another young woman who fits the criteria was attacked and killed. This woman was a hawk demon, but as with the previous victims, she was possessed of... red hair, and... green eyes." The news broadcaster said slowly. The miko to her side turned back to the screen.  
  
"I am warning all watching this channel, demon, hanyou, and miko alike, seek shelter at once if you fit this criteria. The murderer is still at large, and no one knows when he will next strike. I warn you again, stay inside if you possess-" The screen went black as thunder rumbled outside and the drizzling rain became a downpour as lightning flashed nearby.  
  
"Damn television set." InuYasha murmured in the dark. Sango groped about until she clasped her husband's hand, for the lights in the house had gone out with the TV. All was dark, but she couldn't help vocing her suspicions aloud to the rest of the group.  
  
"Um... guys? Was it just me, or did every one of those women look like Ayame?"

A/N: Ah-hah! I have reclaimed my Author's Note! I showed that Ouji Board! It was going to enslave me and make me write fanfiction all day and take the credit for itself! Anyway, my annoying brother wants me to tell you all that he came up with the upcoming idea. Next chapter: Ayame's Reincarnation. Ja ne, minna! Review please? 


	15. Ayame's Reincarnation

A/N: Hello everybody! This is getting exciting, and I hope to have this story wrapped up before the twentieth chapter, k? Hopefully that will go okay. You have no idea how hard this fanfiction is to write. Anywho, my two friends, Kristen (Lunar Kitty), and Ashley are staying over, and I'm so hyper. ; Sorry. I'll be quiet and start writing now.  
  
A Blast from the Past  
Chapter 15-Ayame's Reincarnation  
  
She ran, her legs pumping as fast as she could push herself. Her feet pounded against the harsh concrete, bloodying her bare skin. She had lost her sandals a while ago. Her two red pigtails streamed behind her, her green eyes wild with fear. She was panting heavily, her chest heaving until she thought her lungs would burst. It was right behind her. She could barely outrun it. It was slowly gaining on her. The rain was misting her body, the sweat coming of as steam in the cool rain. It was dark except for the streetlights in this district, and she knew she couldn't run forever. She needed to find somewhere to hide. But this was a housing district. She'd need to guess.  
  
With her legs flailing wildly, praying that her bloody feet wouldn't slip on the wet asphalt, Yuri flung herself at the nearest door, her shoulder forward and all her remaining strength behind the blow. The door fell in under the weight and shattered. She scrambled up as quickly as able, almost feeling the monstrosity's hot breath on her neck before she was off again, sprinting down the hall. It was so close to her now, ripping at her heels with razor teeth, drawing blood from her thigh and calf. It was all she could do to keep herself upright and running. Any mistake would be fatal at this point. She had been lucky to sense it coming. But it had almost caught her off guard anyway. She had sensed a wolf youkai, but this was more than that. The evil that pervaded it was... immense.  
  
Finally, as if a gift from the gods, there was a door, cracked open. With a final burst of speed, she threw herself through and turned the bolt. There were three of them. She almost collapsed, leaning her back against the door as the wild animal on the other side of the door threw itself again and again against the stout wooden door. Snarls and growls ripped through the wood, but it held, surprisingly. Yuri struggled to find breath, her eyes misting over with exhaustion. She barely registered five shadowy forms bending over her before she lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
--  
  
Naraku grit his teeth as he fought to control the youkai. It was easy enough to bend it to his will just walking around, but on the hunt, when it was truly in its element... Well, it got difficult. His creations were usually difficult this way. Except this one wasn't truly his creation. He had just... modified it.  
  
Naraku scowled as the beast failed to corner its next prey. That might be a problem. But no matter. He knew the number on that door, and that building. His prey had just come across the would-be hunters. This meant they would likely be confronting his newest toy soon. That would be entertaining, a lot more so if Kagome was able to watch. He knew how attached she had been to it.  
  
With a savage twist of will, he wrenched his new servant away from the area, the thing seething at the loss of its preferred prey. He had intended to let it hunt humans, but it seemed to prefer women with red hair and green eyes. That was good. It added a bit of irony to the mix. Hopefully InuYasha wasn't stupid enough not to connect the two. Twirling in his chair, Naraku faced the television monitors that linked to the rooms containing his prisoners. For hostages, he was treating them surprisingly well. He fed them three times a day, and not just bread and water either. It wasn't in his best interest at the moment to harm them.  
  
He watched as Rin and Kagome played a board game with Ryou. He supposed he could lock them in a cellar, and feed them lumpy porridge, but that wasn't as much fun. Being a captive in comfort let them contemplate their positions more. Plus, he wasn't as rude as to let Rin give birth in a prison. Certainly he wasn't that cruel.  
  
He laughed softly to himself. So maybe he had lost his more familiar incarnations, like Kagura and Kanna, but he had more now. Since he couldn't draw off the Shikon no Tama, he simply drew from Kikyo's miko powers. It was the same, essentially, only he had to be careful how much he drew out of her soul at a time, and let it be replenished, before he drew again. Tiring, but a necessary precaution.  
  
Naraku smiled a little as he looked to the dark corner beside of him, in which his newest incarnation lurked. He drew it out with a thought and gazed upon it. A tall, slender demon, with feathers it its black hair, golden eyes, and traditional clothing. His newest wind demon. He liked Kagura's design, but he made it male this time, just for variety.  
  
"I will not fail you, Naraku." The wind youkai intoned breathily, bowing low. Naraku nodded in agreement. He had better not fail me.  
  
"Go then, Fushiku. You know what to do, I hope." With a last bow, the wind youkai swept himself out of the room, leaving Naraku to lean back in his chair with a satisfied look on his stolen face.  
  
--  
  
Miroku was certainly not the only one startled when a rather gorgeous young woman burst into the room, slammed the door behind her, and promptly collapsed. He also probably wasn't the only one to notice the red hair and green eyes, along with the fact that she was a wolf youkai. Of course, the fact that InuYasha's door seemed to be about to fly off its hinges was obvious as well.  
  
While the monk was busy thinking about the obvious, everyone sprung up to have a look. Miroku quickly followed, not wanting to be left out of anything. They all looked, dumbstruck for the moment. Miroku was wondering where all the blood was coming from, until he saw the girl's bare feet and the bite marks and claw wounds on the backs of her legs. This was too weird. The door had stopped moving, and this girl who fit 'the criteria' had just shown up. Weird.  
  
"You... girl? Are you alright?" Sessho-Maru asked, bending down. InuYasha snorted derisively, shaking his head.  
  
"Of course she'd not alright, Sessho-Maru! She's unconscious and bleeding!" The hanyou said. Miroku shook his head. Tensions were so high that InuYasha had stooped to arguing with his half-brother. Well, not that it took much to stoop so low for InuYasha.  
  
"Help me with her, would you Miroku?" Sango asked, pointing to the girl. "And watch your hands." She reminded him. Miroku sighed in defeat. Was every woman going to peg him like this? Gently, and keeping his hands in full view for his wife, the monk picked up the girl and carried her to the 'fold out couch'. InuYasha readied it, and Miroku placed her down.  
  
Almost immediately, activity flurried around the girl. InuYasha and Sessho-Maru hung back, but Miroku, Sango, and Shippo began to bandage the girl's legs and feet after cleaning them with modern medication. Once she was all bandaged up, as Shippo called it, they waited.  
  
InuYasha, in the mean time, checked outside the door. There were blood marks down the hall, along with muddy paw prints. Sessho-Maru, who had followed his brother out, bent to examine them.  
  
"These are wolf prints." He said softly, confirming the doubts they had in their minds. Most were only theories, but as Miroku turned to look at the girl, he knew that this was her. Ayame's reincarnation.  
  
A/N: Well, we're coming to a climax of this part of the story, eh? I've made myself promise to write a Yume no Fue chapter before the next of this though, so I'm sorry. Bleck, gomen ne. 


End file.
